User talk:Dave stutler
welcome Hi, welcome to! Thanks for your edit to the page Lightkeepers.Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! - Dave Stutler (talk). hello guys, I'm in the praser introduce myself to you, that in this day wanted to know a little about me. My real name is: Julius Caesar. Star sign: Scorpio; antecedent: fish I am Brazilian, I live in Acre - Rio Branco, but the intention is to live in Rio de Janeiro, when I moved'll let you know. I'm 17 and am in the 3rd year of high school. I plan to attend college in Chemistry, Physics. I'll get to learn a little more about potential energy, cosmology and astrophysics. and one day I will be newt, and if it's the last thing I would do: it would be vampire. I like to look different to the world, like the life that it has, but I say live life I know, I feel sorry for those who do not know how to live, but a willingness to give distruí them, but nothing that time can do. taste and have a meditative routine. I interece in kung fu, chi kung, pranayama; interece have to transcend the most of the chakras and kundalini; intend to develop in organs with training purposes. I like the way I am because I like to be darkness and light at the same time. I am looking for a teacher who can help me develop my natural powers and teach me to have other powers. my powers are natural (most of these skills adiquiridas was when I started developing spiritualism): psyvamp: developing, I was born with this ability. aerokinesis: I can only move prorpoções medium air, control 25%, ie, I can not do my own will, only invoke. I can not compress or expand. Astral Projection: can project some parts of the body only in meditation, I can project myself completely when I'm sleeping, but only plane above the physical body and this projection happens inconcientimente / without me knowing. atmokinesis: I do not have enough control so that I can prove, but concigo manipulate the clouds, the wind sentimentally, when atmokinesis, and barometric pressure (the vesez). have connection with the rains and storms, as if that will happen avisacem me and psycho-physics related to what I'm feeling. Clairvoyance: in trinamento. to be honest I practice every day, out of nowhere, I have fun. deraskinesis: in training, only when I want. electrokinesis: trinamento on, when I want, and I need to focus a lot of energy to perform. Empathy: I do not think I need to workout, use only when you need. I was born with this ability. Healing energy: training with my plants, but is not as well sucedível. heliokinesis: newfound skill, I connect psychically with radiation / solar heat starting when the sun appears at my window and I can feel the heat without touching it and absorb it. patokinesis: recent, but not in training, I discovered with time. lumokinesis: recent. thermokinesis: recent progress of development when the kundalinni. and subjective or heat. thermorregulação: recent, and can increase body temperature, but not anytime I want, this ability has willingly. Third Eye: under development, is not new, I was born with it. umbrakinesis: recent, but I discovered with time, training, use when I want, because I do not like to be 100% dark. telekinesis: Recently, not natural ability and developing. powers that wish to develop: ergokinesis; fatalisperagokinesis; geokinesis; hidrokinesis (my natural element); levitation; magnokinesis; photokinesis; pirokinesis; telekinesis; telepathy; nitrokinesis; typhokinesis; is. ultimately that's all!! Thank you for your attention. and to me, you are welcome. Dave stutler (talk) 20:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC)